Hermione's secret
by Poisoned Kiss
Summary: Hermione is keeping a secret from everyone. She will have to tell it someday... How will people around her will react and what will they do to help her resolve her problem? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. What is going on?

* * *

This is the first story I wrote on fanfiction. I had made one before with my friend Kim. Anyway Hope you will like it and if you have any comments, suggestions or anything else just send it to me in the reviews. Thank you.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of this stuff.. it's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Here it goes..

* * *

**Hermione's secret**

_What is going on?_

__

"Let me go! Let me go!" Bang! The door slammed closed and a very annoying silence took the entire place.

It had been like this for the last two years. Since her mother died of cancer, Hermione never has been the same. No one knew actually what was going on at her place, not even her two best mates, Harry and Ron. Everytimes they would ask her why she was always sad, she would find an excuse. They didn't even know that her muggle mother was dead. Why didn't she want to tell them? She didn't exactly know. All she knew was that this was her secret.. her own.

Finally, Hermione was about to start her seventh and last year at Hogwarts, school of wizardcraft and wizardry. At least, this year she won't have the time to think about what was going on because she would put all her efforts on one thing, one really important thing.. the upcoming NEWTS.

_Hermione will you please do something for me?  
Yes mother I will, what is it that you want me to do?  
Please let all your wishes become true. I love you honey, I love you with all my heart..  
MUM!!! No! Don't go, not now I need you!_

Hermione shut close her trunk and went out of her miserable house the one she now hated. She walked rapidly toward the nearer bus stop, tears falling on her peach pink cheaks. Thinking about how she disliked to cry and that she wished she didn't know how.  
  
The bus finally arrived and the girl was now on her way to King Cross station. She was feeling guilty about something... something her mother had said..

_Please let all your wishes become true_

This frase kept coming back in her head. She said she will do it but so far she had lie.

_Dear Dumbledore, I send back the badge you have sent me today. I'm really sorry to say this but I don't want to be Head Girl this year for personnal reasons that I do not wish to talk about. Hope you will understand me and my best wishes to the next lucky girl. –Hermione_

Since her first year at Hogwarts, she always wanted to become the Head Girl; it was one of her biggest dream. She had promised to her mother .. and now she felt she had betrayed her.

The bus stopped abruptly, emerging her out of her thougts. She went out and walk toward the wall that brang her to the plateform 9 ¾ for the past six years. Her head down, Hermione seemed really interesting by her old sneakers. She continued to advance, still looking at her shoes and penetrated inside the train.

"Hermione, we are here! We saved you a place!"

The girl knew perfectly who was the owner of this voice; it was Ron's obviously. She walked toward him without saying a word, ignoring the strange way students were looking at her and whispering on each side compartments. She sat down next to Harry, looking out of the window like if the clouds have hypnotized her and letting Ron and Ginny with a puzzled expression.

"Hi Mione, how are you?" asked Harry

"Good," she lied with a forced smile, "I just need to sleep that's all."

She installed herself, took her jacket and wrapped it up like a pillow and simply fell into a deep sleep, away from the dark world she knew.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron broke the silence.

"Does someone knows what going on with Hermione? She is really different from the girl I used to know."

"I don't know mate, she won't tell it to me either!" Harry answered.

"Maybe you should just stop asking her. She'll tell you when she will be ready to do so." Ginny said.

"You know, don't you? You know what's all going on, I'm sure!" asked Ron, becoming red with anger.

"Of course I don't! I just know that you can't force someone to tell you something he doesn't want to tell. Anyway, it's called respect and friendship. Just wait for her to be ready. Unless you don't care and respect her..."

"Of course I do! What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"Well.. "

"No, don't answer I don't wanna hear!"

The conflict soon ended when Hermione woke up.

Ginny first talked. "Did we woke you up? Sorry we didn't mean to... we were just having a discussion.. "

Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"No, no. You didn't woke me up, it's just a nightmare. I need to take a walk to euh... to change my minds."

She stood up and walked out of the compartement, on her way to the bathroom where she could put some fresh water on her face.

Like usual, she walked, head down, looking at her feet. But this time, she bumped into someone.. someone she knew would make her life even more miserable this year again.

"Hello there, Mudblood! Not looking where you're going, are you? Don't you know by now that even how much I like girls, I will never go out with you, and it's not by "accidently" walking into me just to feel my nice body that I will change my minds."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"No sorry dear bitch I won't shut up! And if you ever try to make me shut up again... "

"What Malfoy, you'll hex me? I would just love to see you try actually!"

"No Granger, I will not hex you, but I will make you eat dirt and be my slave.. "

"And how the hell are you going to make me do that?"

"Since I am the Head Boy and you are no more prefect."

"That doesn't mean I will do whatever you want, ferret!"

"Of course I will, and maybe just for the fun of it I'll torture you and look at you screaming and begging me to stop!"

SLAP!

Hermione left him with a red hand on his face and hurried to the bathroom with an ocean of tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

So that's it.. the first chapter. Hope you guys like it and that you will send me lots of reviews. And if you have any ideas what Hermione's secret is just tell me what you think it is and you will see at the end of the story! Luv ya!

P.S. Go and check the story of my best friend Kim (River Light) and the story we made together under the name of Diamond Fairies. Thanks to all!


	2. Start of terms with a bad surprise

* * *

Here comes the second chapter... hope you will all enjoy it and if you have any suggestions please send them to me!  
  
Disclaimer : Once again, I do not own any of these caracters and stuff, it's all J.K. Rowling's!

* * *

**Hermione's secret**

_ Start of terms.. with a bad surprise_

Some students in the train had now all their faces turned to Draco, some amused, others shocked. They were all wondering what he could have say to her, so she would slap him. No one really knew the true but they were still telling the stories to the other students in the back of the train who hadn't see the whole seen. Fastly, the story came to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Really, it doesn't make sense! Why would she slap him in the face and left crying when he told her she was an ugly mudblood? I mean, that's what he says to her about everytime he sees her!" Ron told Harry.  
  
"I don't know Ron.. maybe she just had enough and couldn't stand him anymore. She is been acting really strange since our 5th grade, who knows how tough this situation might be for her and if she has to deal with Malfoy in addition, maybe it's just too much for her."

"Well I think I should have a little talk with her.."said Ginny.  
  
So the red girl stood up and left for the bathrooms, ignoring all the students watching her doing so. She finally arrived to the wooden old door and opened it.

"Hermione are you alright? I just want to tell you that if you want to talk or just have someone to listen to you.. well I'm there."

"I..I.. no thanks. I'm just a little b..b..bit sens.ss.itive right now. Must be the upcoming NEWTS."

"Well I don't want to be rude or something but you have been sensitive like this since two years now!"

"No! I told you it's just because of the NEWTS!"

"Ok, ok if you say so.. but you can still tell me what happened with Malfoy, can't you?"

"Amazing how fast news flies by those big ears! Can't find anything more interessing to talk about than me crying, can they?"

"Mione, I don't care about them, I just want to know why you are crying?"

"Because he told me something.."

"Well what is it?"

"He told me some stupid rubbish that are not of your business. And anyway it wasn't something important it just because of the upcoming.."

"NEWTS.. I know, that's what you told me. Well that you feel better we should go back with the boys or they maybe could think we flushed ourselves in the toilets or something."

Hermione slightly laugh at Ginny's joke but her friend could still see that she wasn't really happy yet.

Ginny and Hermione were making their way back to their compartement when Draco Malfoy blocked them in the middle of the central corridor.  
  
"You will pay for that one Mudblood! You know you can't just hit me like that. Let me also reminds you that I am Head Boy and on that case, I must give you two weeks of detention," smirked Draco.

"What! Two weeks? Well you know you can't insult me as an Head Boy, can you?"

"I can do what I want!"

"Hum hum.. Mr.Malfoy, is there a problem here?" came the severe voice of McGonagall.

"No professor, I just gave Miss Granger a two weeks worth of detention for slapping me."

"Slapping you? Well I would have expect more that this from you Miss Granger.."

"But Professor, Hermione slapped him because he insulted her, and I don't think he have the right do to so!" said Ginny brillantly.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well.. euh.. now that you mention it.."

"Well then I think you will have both one week of detention!"

"But I gave her two!"

"Don't be silly Mr. Malfoy, you are alive, aren't you? And if she slapped you after you insulted her, that's mean you started. Two weeks is far too much!" said McGonagall and smiling, she left.

Ginny and Hermione now left Draco mouth opened, and giggling they sat next to Harry and Ron.

Both boys were wondering what have happened in the bathrooms but agreed to ask Ginny about it later since Hermione seemed happy for once.

The rest of the trip was more confortable that it has been for a very long time. Usually, Hermione would have sleep until they arrived but right now she was talking and laughing with the others. That reminded to Harry and Ron why they liked her so much and hadn't given up already on the mission to make her happy again.

Soon, the train stopped. Everyone took their stuff and left the train to get in the carriage that brought the students to hogwarts for the last 6 years. For once, Hermione could forget her problems and only live the moment. She felt like herself again, as if the old Hermione had came back. She was so happy, nothing could have stop her from laughing right now, it was just too good and different from crying that she wasn't able to stop.

When the carriage immobilited, they ran out of it and walked straight to the Great Hall, throwing their things everywhere along the corridor. The gigglings died down when Dumbledore started to talk about the school rules as usual.

"... and I will present you the knew Head Boy and Head Girl as soon as the sorting is done."

The sorting hat sang his new song and was sending away the horrified first year to four different house table's: Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's. And as soon as all the newbies, from Alastor to Winterwood, has been sorted, Dumbledore continued to talk.

"To the new students.. welcome to our great school! And to the old ones.. welcome back! Now before we start to eat the delectable feast the house elves prepared us, let me annonce you the Head Girl and Head Boy of this year. It is with a great pleasure that I named Draco Malfoy the Head Boy of this year and as for the Head Girl, I gave the post to.. Pansy Parkinson."

* * *

Yeah! I finished the second chapter. I will try to write the third as soon as possible, but because of school and homeworks it's a bit hard lol. Anyway send me lots of reviews.. see ya! –x-


	3. Goofy Dizzy Ron

* * *

I would first like to apologize to all the readers for having chose Parkinson as Head Girl! I promise you will find out soon why but please just keep reading and you will know what I mean. Don't kill me now! Oh and send more review ;) You guys rock!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of this.. Rowling does!

* * *

**Hermione's secret**

_Goofy Dizzy Ron_

"WHAT?!"

Every single head was now turned and looking straight at Hermione, but no one said anything.

Hermione, now ghost white realised that she had overeacted. She excused herself and left the Great Hall, leaving the students whispering and laughing behind her and most of all, leaving Pansy and Draco smiling evily.

Soon, Dumbledore told them to stop and the cool atmosphere was back. Ron didn't seem as worried as Harry. The red hair was serving himself for the third time when he realized that Harry haven't eaten anything yet.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"I'm thinking about Hermione. She's been acting strange lately and I'm really worried about her!"

"So am I."

"Heu.. right."

"I think you should just eat something and then we could left for the common room and have a talk with her."

Harry said something that Ron understood as a yes. After about ten minutes they stood up and left in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

Arrived to the Fat Lady's portrait they both stop dead.

"Heu Harry, did you listen to Lavender when she was giving the password?"

"Acutally, no. But Ron, you are a prefect yourself! How come you don't know it?"

"Forgot it.."

"Good job! Now all we have to do is wait for a Gryffindor to past by!"

Fortunatly they didn't wait long, five minutes later Ginny came to enter to the common room.

"What are you doing there? Admiring the Fat Lady?" Ginny started to laugh mad.

"No way!" Shot Ron, making the Fat Lady looking insulted. "I just forgot the password."

"That's promising! What a good prefect we have!"

"Ok, ok I got the point, sorry for being so unresponsible! Now.. will you say the password today or will we have to wait for someone else to pass by?"

"Goofy Dizzy Ron!" said Ginny angry. She penetrated the portrait with such a fury that the door closed back when it had slammed on the wall.

"What the hell she said was the password?"

"I think it was Goofy Dizzy Ron.." Harry answered trying not to laugh.

"WHO CHOSE THAT FUCKING PASSWORD?!"

"I think that, exept you, it can only be Lavender.."

"GOOFY DIZZY RON!"

The portrait door swung open.

"WHERE'S LAVENDER?!"

Everyone started to laugh. Surely they all found that the password was really funny and so was the way Ron was reacting, but Harry tough that it wasn't good. "_If they all continue to laugh he'll turn really mad!" _he tought.

"Euh ok Ron, calm down. I'll go and find her. Just sit here and relax."

Ron did as he was told, still burning from the inside, he was really in the mood to strangle someone.Harry asked a second year girl to go upstair and bring back Lavender since he couldn't go in the girl dormitory himself. Second later, Lavender came down.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you pick that password.. Ron is really angry and he may strangle you any minutes now!"

"HAHA! Really?! Ok let me talk to him." She went to Ron and returning suddently really serious she began to shout at him, in front of everyone.

"You want to know WHY I'm angry at you? Is that what you want?"

"Yeah I do!"

"You goofy dizzy Ron! I wanted a revenge on you!"

"Why so?"

"Because of what you did to me last year!"

"What did I do?"

"Well do you remember why I broke up with you?"

"Is this for the same reason? Because to tell you the truth, I don't fucking even know why you broke up with me!"

"You didn't even found out yet! Oh I'm sorry Ron your not goofy.. you are simply unintellingent!"

"If you say so. Now can I know why you chose that password and maybe at the same time.. why we broke up!"

"Ok now that you admit your are unintelligent.. I will tell you why. Ron.. you are the stupidiest guy I ever seen! You are always thinking about you and only about you. You were even too selfish to pay me a butterbeer.. you prefered to keep your money to buy you one! You are the greatest git and immature guy I ever met!"

"Well now that you made your point clear, let me tell you that you smell! Hihihi!" He left her looking shocked behind, and Harry who seemed proud and ashamed at the same time.

The entire common room filled with laughter, Lavender's joke had been backfired at her. Harry made his way up the boys dormitory to join Ron and then they could go together to talk to Hermione.

"Ron, don't forget.. we still have to talk to Hermione!"

"Yeah. Alright, let's go."

She wasn't too hard to find; studying in the library as she always did when she wasn't feeling too good.

"Hermione.. are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you've been acting like this for two years now, continued Harry, and I think that it may be time to tell us."

"No."

"Mione, you know we can't help you if we don't know what's happening!"

She stayed silent.

"Please just tell us and we will do anything we can to help you."

"Harry, please be patient.. I'm not ready to tell you yet. And just the fact you reminded me that something is wrong makes me think about it again. I would just like to forget.. forget it all, and act as if nothing had ever happened."

"I understand, but when you will be ready, please tell us."

"I will."

"But why are you so mad Pansy became Head Girl if you turned down the post?"

"Because, if you didn't notice Harry, she will make our lives a living hell. Imagine a duo with Malfoy and Parkinson! What worse can happen?!"

"I know what you mean but there's nothing we can do about it so you don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"That's what you think!"

"What? You think that you should continue making a foul out of yourself?"

"No, I mean there's something I can do about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet, but you will see. Now would you stop talking; I want to finish this book before going back to the common room"

"Then we won't bother any longer. Come on Ron, we're gonna go now."

"Uh, well can you stay here, please? It may sound stupid but can you just wait with me and stay silent. I don't want to talk but least of all.. I don't want to be alone."

"Uh.. sure."

They stayed there for the whole evening until Hermione finished the book she was reading. Never once did Harry or Ron brake the silence or disturbed her, the simple fact that they were there was enough. Seems that she didn't need to talk with them; their friendship was so strong that even without words, she felt cheered up.

"Goofy Dizzy Ron!.. What a stupid password! That silly girl needs so much attention. Taking her revenge like that, what a immature way!"

"I know Mione, but the funniest thing is that she called me immature!"

"Uh, Ron, I don't want to be mean or anything but you are immature!"

"I know but.. forget it."

They all laughed and went to bed.

* * *

Ok so that's it the third chapter! Ok I know nothing really happened in it but anyway I can't just give out the punch like that! More chapters are to come soon.. Hehe I have a school break for 4 days long :D Anyhoo send me lots of review, luv ya! Cheers -xx- 


End file.
